Thin and Thick
by Olafwa
Summary: Has Hiro finaly gone too far? How will this affect everyone? Plot in progress LOL


Title: Thin and Thick

Key Code Thing.  
"text here" - Speech 

"Someday when my dreams come true"  
"Oh please make my dreams come true."

Tohru sniffed back a few tears. Tonight was her and Kisa's movie night, they were watching 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs,' one of Tohru's personal favorites.  
Though it was never a scheduled thing, it was usually planned a few days before and most of the time landed on a Saturday. When she was little she would watch this movie, and listen to her mother squeal and jump when it showed the prince.

"Look, look! Don't you think he's JUST like your father!" she would swoon like a school girl, the thought would make Tohru laugh for years to come, but every time she would watch this part in the movie, she would cry. She guessed she was a softy, but the song and the emotion behind it always brought tears of, happiness? joy? longing? she didn't know, but every time, it would have the same effect on her.

She wasn't surprised, she cried easily at sad movies and at happy, heart worming ones too, even love stories. Though only Kisa and Hiro knew that Tohru cried at almost every emotional part in any movie. It had always been that way, so she avoided movies with her friends and the older Soumas, who were very easily worried. Hiro pretended not to notice, and after explaining it to Kisa, she seemed to understand, and was even fascinated.

"Onee-chan, are you all right?" Kisa asked, worried that the movie she had picked, was making Tohru sad.  
Tohru smiled a bright smile. She's so cute! she thought looking at Kisa.  
"Of course! I didn't mean to worry you. Its just every time I see this part, I tend to want to cry," Tohru explained.

Hiro snorted. It wasn't unusual for him to be at these movie nights, secretly, he actually enjoyed them. Well, beside some of the more... Not so good movies, it was great. He got to spend time with Kisa without some overbearing adult watching over his every move. Momiji even watched him! He was a good boy, he didn't insult or put anyone down, and he certainly didn't pull any kind of pranks what so ever.

Okay, so maybe there was that ONE time he found his uncles viagra and put it into Hatori's coffee, but that was actually funny! Even Akito laughed! And maybe he insulted Tohru once, when he first met her...But now, she thinks of him like her little angel! Who couldn't love him!

Who was he kidding. The only ones (beside Kisa of course) that didn't watch his every move were Tohru, Yuki, and the stupid cat. Tohru, he expected was just to trusting for her own good. Yuki really didn't care as long as I left him alone. And the cat, well, the cat avoided him at all costs and he really wasn't sure why. Though it could have something to do with his witty remarks and the want to pummel me into the ground... But, who am I to guess?

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all night," deadpanned Hiro, his sarcasm was not hard to miss. But, Tohru being Tohru, did unfortunately miss it.  
"Really? why?" Tohru asked, tilting her head curiously.  
Is this girl for real? Hiro asked himself. He found that he asked himself that a lot these days.  
"This is a movie for four year olds. She's sitting at a pond singing about 'how my prince will come and find me,' and you want to cry?" Hiro mimicked snow white in a high squeaky voice, most unbecoming.

Tohru sat there and really thought about what he said. She didn't notice she had spaced out looking at the TV and seemed to be watching the movie. Her thoughts twisted and turned as she chewed on the words for a long while. Maybe he's right? she asked herself curiously.

Meanwhile Hiro was fuming and Kisa looked all around worried, Tohru was acting weird, and Hiro looked like he was going to punch a hole through the floor.  
"A, anou -" she started softly and nervously, she never got to finish.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hiro blew, his face so red he looked like a tomato.  
"Eh?" Came Tohru's usual reply.

"You say you want to cry, then when I say it's stupid, because it is and then you ignore me!" He was very mad, the one thing he hated most in everything about anything was being ignored. He lashed out all his pent up anger, and didn't even mean to. He was sure he was talking, he just didn't quite know what he was saying, he was blinded by rage, rage from his whole life, anger toward everything he had ever been angry about, exploded. He took it all out on the one person he could get away with doing it to.

When he was done, and the anger deflated, he noticed their reactions, Tohru was white as a sheet, with a horrified look on her face, while Kisa looked disappointed, surprised and worried, but he didn't have a clue how she could possibly manage that.

"I'm home!" Called a voice, "Yuki, Tohru-kun and the stupid cat who got beaten yesterday by Yuki even though he was gone for four months fighting bears"  
As expected, the whole house heard Kyo yelling at Shigure and storm out, heavily slamming the door.

This seemed to bring Tohru out of her shock, she bowed lower then anyone had ever bowed to Hiro.  
"Gomen-nasai!" She almost yelled, and ran from the room.  
He noticed the tears but ignored them.  
"Hiro..." Kisa looked at him as though he had betrayed everything human.  
Damn, he thought, what the hell did I say! It, couldn't have been that bad, could it?

Tohru was not only horrified that he actually thought of her like that, but was permanently traumatized. She felt so very despised and hated that she could do no more then lock herself in her room and cry. But she knew she would have to come out soon, it was almost time to make dinner, she could at least compose herself first. The whole house didn't need to know her problems, they had their own lives, and she would absolutely NOT be more of a burden then she already was, she sighed, the message was loud and clear.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen she began making dinner. Enough for everyone and a bit more for seconds. The way Hiro had looked at her like the scum of the earth made her feel just that. Like the scum of the earth. She was so useless. Couldn't even read his signs for what they were, and instead make him blow up. Yes, the message was now loud and clear. She would heed it also, for everyone's sake if not Hiro's.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru yelled in an overly cheerful voice. Maybe that was a bit too forced, she thought.

Everyone gathered at the table, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, and Kisa all settled down comfortably. Tohru came in with a bright smile and the food. Setting it down and serving the rice, all was normal. But she never once made eye contact, or tried to talk to Hiro. Her answers were cut a bit short for her usual ramblings, and she tried to be silent as much as possible without suspicion. She sat on the same side of the table as Hiro, next to Kisa who was in the middle, as not to have to glance at him. No one really paid attention, figuring it was for Kisa. But only Kisa and Hiro really knew why. She was avoiding him, just like he told her too. Unfortunately, Hiro did not quite know what he said, so was thinking hard on what it could have been that was so bad.

"Tohru! It was such a wonderful meal! What would I do without your meals made with all the feminine love one would want!" Shigure said happily.

"HENTAI!" Yuki and Kyo both yelled at the same time. Tohru just had an adorably confused face, while Kisa looked on just as confused as Tohru, Hiro just glared at him in disgust.

After dinner, Kisa helped Tohru clean up, while Shigure was off to work. That left the three boys sitting at the table, not knowing what to do.

Hatori drove up not minutes later, there to pick up Hiro and Kisa and take them home.

"Ha-san! You just missed the most marvelous dinner made by Tohru!" Shigure gushed and sighed. Hatori just shook his head and ignored the hyper inu.

"Ready to go?" He asked the general room, getting a headache from all of Shigure's blabbering.

"Almost. Have to help Onee-chan finish cleaning." Came Kisa's quiet reply.

"Why should you have to help?" Hiro asked snottily.

Kisa gave him that look again, like he had betrayed everything human. He decided he hated that look.

"It's all right Kisa, you don't have to help." Tohru said sweetly, and made her way to the kitchen never once looking at Hiro.

Kisa gave Hiro that look again, and followed Tohru, determined to help weather anyone liked it or not.

Hatori raised an eyebrow, though no one noticed because of his hair. Curious, the thought.

Hiro just sighed, this was totally not his day.

After cleaning up, with much protest from Tohru, Kisa and Hiro were ready to leave. Tohru bend down to Kisa's height and hugged her, per tradition. She's just so cute! Thought Tohru while hugging one of her favorite friends who was allot younger then her. She then smiled and said good bye to Hatori, shaking his hand, wishing she could hug him too. He was to lonely. That much she knew. After her good byes to Hatori she glanced at Hiro, deciding the best route.

"Souma." She acknowledged and bowed.

Hiro was shocked, no one, beside his teachers, had ever called him Souma. It was so... Formal. He nodded back to her.

"Honda." He replayed. He was even more shocked as she straightened herself, not looking at him, and making her way out of the room.

Oh. My. God. was the most present thought running through everyone else's head. She had said the name so emotionlessly that it had sent shivers up their spines. Tohru does NOT talk with no emotion! Further more, the way she had stiffly bowed, it was actually respectful. Hiro, who did nothing but insult her did not deserve her respect in any way, albeit a cold way. She was even more open with Akito! What had they missed, they wondered.

Hiro, and Hatori were still in shock as they left the house. Hatori decided, that instead of poking them and prodding them, as Shigure or Ayame would have done, he would just gather facts more... Inconspicuously. He had his own way, and he would definitely find out why the heck Tohru had acted the way she did. Kisa, a bit peeved he hadn't fixed things while they were there, was ignoring Hiro, knowing it was the worst punishment she could give.

Glancing in the review mirror, he saw that Kisa was actually trying to mold herself into the locked door while watching the scenery pass, while Hiro was sitting quietly, for once, looking like the world was crashing around him. He almost sighed, looks like whatever happened was bad.

I guess whatever I said really WAS that bad. Hiro thought miserably.

Back at Shigure's house, it was much worse. Tohru had gone to bed right after they left, bypassing any questions. She would not be more of a burden.

"What the HELL was THAT!" Kyo yelled, his temper rising with each word. The others for once agreed with him.

"I don't know..." Yuki said thoughtfully, seemingly in deep thought. Shigure said nothing, also looking like he was in deep thought. So Kyo waited till they were done thinking so he could get some damn answers!

"I have never seen Honda-san so... I guess cold is the word. More like misty." Yuki said slowly, still thinking.

Well I know that part! Kyo thought impatiently.

"Hmm, It was toward Hiro, so he must have gone a bit far this time..." Shigure said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, like there was an invisible beard there.

Kyo clenched his fists, they were stating the obvious and it was NOT helping his temper.

"It must have happened while watching their movie, Kisa looked really upset with him." Yuki continued.

That was it. Kyo blew, much like Hiro did, with yelling and all.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY! WHY NOT SAY SOMETHING USEFUL YOU DAMN RAT!" He almost screamed, horribly shaken at seeing Tohru act the way she had, like he would ever admit it though...

"Calm down, stupid cat, do you WANT to wake her up?" Yuki asked calmly.

"No." Kyo grumbled and sat down.

"Let's look at this logically." Shigure said, only to be interrupted by not one, but two snorts. He frowned, he was actually being serious, but no matter.

"Let's start at the beginning. Have you ever watched a movie with Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked. This made both boys stop and think about that question. Kisa had been over many times to watch movies and things with Tohru, yet they had never been invited, and never even thought of joining them.

".. No.." They said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Hmm, me either." Shigure said slowly, thinking again. This made Yuki think too, and Kyo almost growled, almost.

"Well, maybe there was a dispute over the movie?" Shigure questioned.

"No" Yuki replied quickly, as if he was insulted Shigure said that. Kyo could agree.

"It would have to be really bad. I mean, she's nicer to Akito, and he about ripped her hair out! So it must have been very bad." Yuki defended Tohru and the points about her he liked. Shigure would not put her down, even if un-intentional. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Your right, of course. Hmmmmm..." Shigure went into thinking mode again, which reminded Yuki he was supposed to be thinking to.

Kyo did growl this time.

"Well, we wont know until someone tells us, so go to bed, tomorrow you can ask Tohru and I'll call Hatori, see if he knows anything." Shigure said seriously, and left to, presumably, sleep. Both Kyo and Yuki shrugged at the same time, then glared at each other. They each turned their backs and promptly walked to their respected rooms. Tomorrow would be one, hell of a day.

TBC...

YESS! I am SO proud of this! Only because its as in character as i have ever been able to write! Although, Tohru was a bit hard to go deep with T.T But I'm very happy with how it turned out. Especially Yuki and Kyo, It always makes me laugh how they ALWAYS think the same thing hehehe. 


End file.
